


Bearing Eggs (Not Like That)

by endofthyme



Series: Dragon Prince Works [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence, Episode References: s03e06 Thunderfall, Episode: s01e03 Moonrise, Gen, Harrow/Viren If You Squint (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofthyme/pseuds/endofthyme
Summary: Viren goes to Harrow to present a potential solution.Harrow has one (1) question.
Relationships: Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Dragon Prince Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Bearing Eggs (Not Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I was watching the flashbacks from this season of TDP, I wondered something...

Lord Viren approached the door to King Harrow's chamber with heavy steps. He carried his staff in one hand, and cradled a cloth-covered bundle in the other arm. After a brief exchange with the guards outside the door—his son among them—he pushed his way into the room.

"I have a confession to make," he said, solemnly, after the door had been shut fully behind him.

"Oh?" Harrow's voice was tightly restrained. He began sharpening his sword.

Viren swallowed. "Yes. I wasn't sure when would be the right time to tell you, or if I should. You've never been particularly interested in knowing how I source my… ingredients, anyway." The full weight of Harrow's gaze was on him, and the movement of the whetstone ceased. "But it is an item of immeasurable use, both in raw power and as a bargaining chip. If I do not use it now, then when?"

Harrow stood. He had his sword in his hand, but loosely, as if he didn't remember it was there. "What did you do, Viren?"

Viren straightened his shoulders and spine, and walked rigidly over to Harrow's bed. He set the bundled object down on the bed, not noticing or else not reacting as his king's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. Then, he tugged off the cloth.

Light refracted off the shell of a bright, prismatic egg, nestled on top of the king's red-and-gold bedclothes.

Harrow said nothing. He just stared.

"It… This gives us more options, Harrow!" Viren said, somewhat plaintively, when the silence had stretched uncomfortably long. "Surely these Moonshadow assassins _must_ cease pursuit of their mission if the choice is between success and returning with the egg of the Dragon Prince intact. We'd be giving them a powerful weapon, true, but we could pursue them! After tonight, their powers will wane; we need only delay them _hours."_ He gestured wildly with his staff. When King Harrow still did not respond, his shoulders sagged, and he said, quietly, "Please say something."

That seemed to pull Harrow loose from his stupor a little, and he responded, very slowly, "…Where did you put it?"

Viren took a deep breath and then exhaled, closing his eyes briefly. "In… the secret dungeon under the castle where I keep my most dangerous spell reagents and conduct experiments you would likely find distasteful and unnerving, my king," he admitted, unhappily.

Harrow's gaze jerked from the egg to Viren's face. _"What?!_ Uh. No. What? I meant. Where did you _carry_ it?"

"I… don't understand the question."

"It was just the two of us, Viren, on horseback. You dragged that strange full-length mirror down from the mountaintop, and we had to haul it back to Katolis between us. I'll admit I was… not in the best frame of mind, at that point, but I'm sure I would've noticed you carrying a crystalline egg the size of a pumpkin!" Harrow sounded baffled, and a little agitated.

Viren said, strained, "A pumpkin? I wouldn't really say—"

"Fine! The size of _this egg,"_ Harrow exclaimed, throwing down his sword and pointing at the glittering ovoid.

Viren's lips pressed tightly together. "Is this," he asked carefully, "relevant?"

Harrow's eyes narrowed. "Call me curious. Because, before that, when you came to me with your plan and brought out," his voice cracked a little, "Sarai's spear, and that _jar."_ He swallowed. "You said it held Sarai's last breath, but you weren't carrying a bag or anything when you limped back through the Breach. Except for your usual hip pouch, but that wasn't large enough to have _possibly_ held that glass jar. It was the size of a melon!"

Viren's gaze was fixed on the floor. "I'll grant you that that's a more accurate size comparison, but I'm not sure why your go-to sizing objects are all fruits."

"A pumpkin is a vegetable, but answer the damn question, Viren."

Viren looked ready to argue the point, never mind that he wasn't meeting Harrow's eyes, but he restrained himself. "I _really_ don't think it's relevant right now," he tried again, his voice pitching up half an octave. "We should be focusing on planning the trade I mentioned: your safety for the egg. There's countermeasures we need to put in place beforehand if we're going to have the slightest chance of pulling this off. We can't waste time dwelling on these… these logistical particularities you're so fixated on! It doesn't matter how I carried the egg or the jar—they _got_ here, didn't they?" Color was rising high on his cheekbones.

"It's a simple question, Viren!" Harrow insisted, all confusion and annoyance. "Why the secrecy? You already revealed the egg and told me about your private dungeon! What could possibly…" He trailed off. "Are you blushing?"

"No." The crimson flush was spreading across the rest of his face.

Harrow just looked at him, disbelieving.

Viren raised his eyes to the ceiling, as though begging for deliverance. When none came, he dragged his hand down his face, and said, "Fine. I'll tell you. In fact, I'll show you! But it would probably be best if I refrained until _after_ we've fended off the assassins."

Harrow's eyebrows raised even higher than they had already been. "…Why?" he asked, alarmed caution blending with his abject curiosity.

"Oh, you'll see," Viren said grimly, still pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Does the plan work? Do they stop the assassins? Maybe! I don't know! And how _does_ Viren carry all these awkwardly sized objects? Don't ask me! I just wanted to raise the question. 😂 Thanks for coming with me on this journey, I hope it entertained.


End file.
